The Original Animatronics vs The Toy Animatronics
Description ''FNAF vs FNAF2! Which group of these animatronics would win a Death Battle?! '' Interlude Five Nights at Freddy's a normal place in the day time but messed up at 12:00am to 6:00am. The original Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was closed with the first animatronics Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and Golden Freddy and then there was a Grand Reopening with the new animatronics Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Mangle, The Puppet and Balloon Boy. Its my job to analyze there weapons, armors and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Freddy Freddy is the main attraction of the first Pizzeria and has been ever sense. Freddy can teleport and is probably made out of weak or old leather. He has a Microphone but is mainly only seen on stage. Freddy can see in the dark and make his eyes flash in it also he can make a room pitch black so all you see is black. Freddy also can take but it gets glitchy sometimes. Freddy has not won a Death Battle before nether, he lost to ROB, Magicarp, Shadow the Hedgehog, Some other FNAF characters and more. Can Freddy and his friends win or will they face another defeat? Chica Chica is the least active out of all the original animatronics, also before you say she's a duck, she's not, she is a chicken. Like Freddy, chica can teleport and sheik shows here human like teeth more than any of the other animatronics. See also seems to like pizza a lot well to the fans because of the how to make Five Nights at Freddy's not scary series. Well because of that video people like her more and there are more FNAF joke videos on YouTube now. Bonnie Bonnie is almost like Freddy and Chica which all three can teleport. Bonnie is the most active Animatronic so he's always just wants the job done also in the Five Nights at Freddy's Teaser Trailer he can put of his face like its a mask and show his endoskeleton but sadly it did not make it to the final version of the game....... spoilers. Bonnie just wants the job done so he try his best to with his buds. Foxy The Bite of 87 was a brutal moment in Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria but which animatronics did it? It was Foxy. Foxy has a powerfuljaw that can rip almost anything of. He can not telaport like his buddys but he is the fastest of the group. He runs down the hall to the office but does not Jumpscare like the others he just screams? Well that sucks well at least he has one in FNAF2. Foxy is a pirate and has hook and a eyepatch like one. Also the only reason why people are saying the original animatronics will win is because Foxy is on the team. Well hello Fan base. Golden Freddy Not much is known about Golden Freddy but that might be because he really has no backstroke or if we even know if he is on the Originals side but he does sit down a lot actually all the time but he can crash your game and is unstoppable also he sometimes appears as a giant head and in the third game it does look like its a phyatom Golden Freddy and not a normal Freddy one so we will just count him for that. He can make your eyesight go away and can teleport and has a microphone like Freddy. This guy is gonna make this team have a bigger chance of winning. Toy Freddy Toy Freddy is the replacement of the Original Animatronic Freddy. Toy Freddy can do everything that Freddy can do and he also is more kid-friendly but Toy Freddy is more gobble. Theres nothing else to say about Toy Freddy because he is just is the same as Freddy. Toy Chica Toy Chica is the replacement of the Original Animaltronic Chica. Like last time see can do everything that Chica can do and like Toy Freddy is more kid-friendly but more gobble than the origanals. Toy Chica always has here Cupcake in here hand and does climb into vents and also see can transform her face. See has more of a different features than the other replacement Animaltronics. Toy Bonnie Mangle The Puppet Balloon Boy The Fight Intro The Fight Results Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years